All I Want for Christmas is You
by Rozel Pytha
Summary: May was asked about what she wants for Christmas. Suddenly, an arrogant grass-head Drew popped into her mind... Mainly: Contestshipping. Hints of: Pokeshipping and Ikarishipping. Christmas fic. One-shot


**All I Want for Christmas is You**

Summary: May was asked about what she wants for Christmas. Suddenly, the arrogant grass-head Drew popped into her mind…

A/N: Hi, hi! Just to make up for the slow update… and an extra Christmas gift for Ari-chan (CSgirl98)! You should read her stories… it's AWESOME. :) Of course, this is also a gift for all those Contestshipping lovers out there. But mainly, it's for Ari-chan :P

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, and if I did, I would put my fav shippings in action already! And I don't own the song used.

* * *

It was a snowy evening when three close friends were chatting together, enjoying the Christmas Eve. May, Misty and Dawn were now at Starbucks, sipping and laughing at their experiences.

"So, Dawn, what do you want for Christmas?" Misty asked.

"Oh… that's hard. There's this cute Piplup plush doll, a pair of new shoes…" Dawn answered.

"Paul…" May inserted, grinning ever so mischievously.

"Yeah and Pa- hey!" Dawn was very red right now even tomatoes would be ashamed. "May! How'd you get that idea?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "You've been acting weird around him lately."

"And you _do _read his IMs over and over again…" Misty added. "Come on, girl, we know you like him."

"Shut up!" Dawn hung her head down, still blushing. "Well, maybe I do." She then held her head up and pointed at Misty. "What about you, Misty? Bet Ash is in your wish list!"

Misty blushed. What will I do now? She thought. Will I tell them? She sighed. Guess so… they _are _my friends.

"Well, guys," Misty began slowly. "I and he are together."

Both girls choked on their mug of hot chocolate. May was the first one to recover. "Seriously?!?! When did that guy realize his feelings for you?"

"Better yet, when did you two become an item?" Dawn added. Soon, they both bombarded Misty with questions Misty didn't answer yet.

"Guys!" She pulled the two to calm down. "I'll spill the beans later. Right now," She faced May. "May, what do you want for Christmas?"

Suddenly, an image of a charming emerald boy holding a rose at her flashed into her mind. She blushed. The remaining two glanced at each other and smirked.

"I-I…" May stuttered. Every time she'd try and think of something she'd like to have, it'll always end up with that… that arrogant, snobbish, charming, handsome – wait how did that get there!?!

"May, May…" Misty said. "Your thinking of Drew, aren't you?"

"Am not!" May blushed even harder.

Dawn tutted and wagged her finger in front of May. "Don't be denial."

"Of course I'm not!"

"Then, how come you're blushing?" Misty and Dawn said.

Right then and there, she realized that she was blushing. How? Because she could feel her cheeks were burning hot as a hot kettle placed near them. Both Misty and Dawn broke into fits of laughter.

"Guys!" May panicked. "That is not helping, you know!"

"Fine, fine." Misty said.

"But, we will always keep this in mind…" Dawn glanced at Misty with a glint in her eye. Misty smirked and faced May once again along side Dawn.

"All you want for Christmas is Drew."

* * *

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. The continuous beat of her footsteps echoed as she walked over a not-so-covered way across the park. She sighed, making puffs of smoke escape from her mouth. The trio of girls just separated a while ago and it was just 30-minutes to midnight. Luckily, she didn't have to worry about her parents. They were out of town and Max was with them. She stopped and sighed again.

Do I really like Drew? She thought to herself as she sat down on a frozen bench nearby, still in the park. She shivered a little and sneezed. She rubbed her nose. Suddenly, she felt something soft yet warm land on her shoulders. She looked at it; it was a purple jacket. It could only mean one thing.

"Drew…" She unconsciously said as she spun around to see the culprit. Yep, it was him.

"What? Starting to think I'm handsome, May?" Drew flicked his hair.

May steamed. "Don't be over confident, Drew." She sighed. "What are you here for anyway?"

"Well, I just went out for a walk and saw you here." He shrugged.

"So…" It was now 25 minutes till midnight, Christmas Day. May was nervously thinking of a topic. Then, her mind thought of something. "Drew, what do you want for Christmas?"

He shrugged. "Nothing really…" He tried kept a cool demeanor. But sadly, it was ruined by a faint blush, so he bowed down his head, letting his bangs cover it.

"What about you?" He finally said after recovering.

May was about to answer but, suddenly, a big truck just passed by, boasting its loud contents. Unfortunately for May, the song _had _to be the one she least expected to.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you_

May blushed as if this song is directly interpreting her thoughts, which she denied. Drew just stood there, puzzled.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you_

The song faded as the truck went out. May sighed, relieved.

"So, what do you want for Christmas?" Drew said then smirked. "Me?"

May blushed, her face, even ears, were now red. "What do you mean by that, you jerk?!?"

"Well, that truck coincidently passed…"

"It was just _mere _coincidence, okay?"

Drew frowned. Inside his heart, he would be really happy if she said 'yes'. He sighed and went back to his cool composure. "Anyway, I have to go." He did a two finger salute and retreated to the other way.

It was now a minute until Christmas.

May saw the frown and couldn't help but have a slight pang in her heart. Why did it hurt? She thought. Then, realization hit her. Hurry before it's too late! A voice behind her head said. Without hesitating, she called out once again.

"Hey, Drew…"

3 seconds. Drew turned to his back. 2 seconds. May ran to him with a determined heart. 1…

Their lips were slammed together and both were taken aback. Then, they both enjoyed the connection and sweetly kissed with the beautiful fireworks display as the background. But, there was this thing called air, so they had to break apart. Both the teens blushed. Somehow, her arms reached his neck and his arms reached around her waist.

Drew smiled. "Guess I know what you want for Christmas."

"Yep." She giggled. "All I want for Christmas is you…"

Magically, the big truck came in again, this time blocking _your _view of the young couple smiling at each other and leaning in for a kiss. (:P) The music bombarded your ears too.

_I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
You_

_All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me_

_Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want him for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is  
You_

_All I want for Christmas is you  
All I want for Christmas is you__

* * *

_A/N: The end!!! I hope you enjoyed this one-shot…

Please click that wonderful 'review' button for those who read this. :D It would serve as a Christmas present for me! LOL.

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERYONE!!!**_

- Rozel Pytha


End file.
